Baby Questions
by caren67
Summary: Temperance Brennan wants a child… what will happen when she decides who she wants the baby with. How will this effect Booth and Brennan's Relationship?
1. Therapy

**Baby Questions**

**Brennan wants a child… what will happen with Booth and Brennan's Relationship?**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Fox, and Hart Hanson **

*****Some ideas from: season 5 the critic in the Cabernet.... The rest is mine :)  
**

CHAPTER 1

Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan sat in the therapy waiting room. The walls were painted a melancholy blue with black-framed pictures lining them. Each picture had inspirational phrases such as "Honesty is your best friend" and "Happiness is within us all if we can just smile." These phony posters made Booth snicker to him self.

Booth tapped his foot impatiently and looked up at the clock for what seemed the hundredth time.

"What?" Brennan asked, placing her magazine in her lap.

"Why do we have to wait an hour for partner therapy sessions?"

"First of all, we have been here only 15 minutes and second, the FBI is making us." Brennan stated.

Booth just shook his head and picked up Brennan's magazine. He flipped to the article she was reading. The title was printed in bold, _**A Look At Anthropology by Megan Smhiersz**_. Figures. Booth gave it back to Brennan and stood up. After stretching for a few seconds Booth sighed, "I am not sitting here anymore."

"Want to ditch?" Brennan smiled. She hated these sessions. There were bones that could be examined!

"Sounds good." Booth and Brennan were almost to the door when a young, brown haired man walked over to them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had another appointment." The anthropologist and FBI agent glanced at each other. "If you will please, follow me."

Dr. Sweets strolled over to his office that contained a purple couch and one fluffy, red chair. Between them a coffee table was placed with 3 glasses of glasses of water. Booth sat on the left side of the couch as Brennan followed him, sitting on the right side. Dr. Lance Sweet took his place on the red chair.

"Today I would love to try out this partner game. It enables partners to communicate better." Booth raised an eyebrow. First of all, isn't he too young to be a doctor? Second, who gave him the right to make us play games? Lastly, what _kind_ of game is it? Brennan was staring intently at Sweets as he made the explanation of the game.

"So, I am going to start out by saying one word. Then, I would like to have Booth say the first word that comes to his mind. Next, Brennan is going to say the word that comes to her mind. Get it?"

"Yes." Booth stated

"No." Brennan looked confused. "Why are we even doing this?"

"Because I said so, now lets get-"

" 'Because I said so'???? What are we, obedient puppy dogs?" Booth was getting mad. He turned to leave, but Brennan grabbed his hand.

"Just sit, then we won't get in trouble!" Brennan whispered as Booth sat down. She always had to be the goody-goody. Somewhere inside of him, he liked that. Brennan blushed and let go of Booth's hand. He smiled at her.

"Alright, you win for now. Can we please get this over with?"

"You seem to being showing signs of anxiety. Why?"

"Because, I have other things to do!"

"OK, then lets get started."

"Police." Sweets smiled.

"Investigation."

"Oh so now I say a word! I get this." Brennan smiled. "Corpses." Sweets pointed at Booth to go.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"The Jeffersonian."

"Office."

"The forest." Booth gave Brennan a confused glance. She just shrugged.

"Trees."

"Babies."

"Babies?" Booth glanced at Brennan. He pulled the glass of water to his lips.

"Yes, I want a baby." Booth tried hard not to spill his glass. With shaky hands he set the water on the table.

"You. Want. A baby? Dr. Temperance Brennan wants a baby. Like an actually human baby?

"Yes, of course the baby will be human Booth." She rolled her eyes.

Dr. Sweets was staring at Brennan. _She wanted a baby? This woman didn't want or believe in marriage or love; she used to hate children, I think!_ Dr. Sweets was so confused.

"How do you plan to receive this child? Adoption, sperm banks?"

"I don't want to adopt. I would rather do it the old fashion way."

Booth felt like he could fall off the couch. _'The old fashion way?' What the hell Bones? The main questions are: With who? When? Where? _Booth's mind felt like it could explode!

"With who, do you plan to have the baby with?" Booth asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But, I plan to go to the doctor right after this."

"How long have you been thinking about this Dr. Brennan?" Sweets shuffled through papers so he didn't have to look up at the tension. Booth mouth was held in a straight line and his knuckles whitened as he clutched the arm of the couch.

"I have been thinking about it for about two months." _Wow. She is really thinking about it!_ Sweets thought.

"Well then, don't be late for that appointment Dr. Brennan." The doctor held the door for the partners as they left the room.

"Why didn't you tell me Bones?"

"I don't know, I wasn't ready myself. But, now I am."

"Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"Yes please. I'm just going to look at my options since I don't have a donor or a man to have the baby with." The conversation was starting to get awkward. Booth turned the car to the main road. Once arriving, Brennan got out of the car and turned to Booth.

"You can go. I'll just grab a taxi."

"No, I'll wait right here for you."

"Alright Booth, I'll see you in a bit." Booth nodded and she turned to the hospital entrance.

"Hi, my name is Temperance Brennan. I have an appointment with the doctor."

"Ms. Brennan, he'll be with you in a moment. Can you just fill out these forms?" Slightly annoyed that the lady called Brennan "Ms. Brennan", she grabbed the clipboard and sat down. Ten minutes later the doctor in scrubs came out and waved me in.

"Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I love your work."

"Thank you." The doctor led Brennan to a room and they both sat in chairs.

"Before we talk about how you will receive the baby, I want to make sure you can." Brennan smiled as he turned to the counter. She was going to have a baby! He turned around and did the test to see if she is eligible to carry a child.

"Dr. Brennan, you are a very healthy woman. There is no doubt that you can become pregnant." She smiled; she was so lucky that one day she can have an infant. "Now, how do you want to become pregnant? We have sperm donors."

"Can I pick the donor?"

"Of course."

In the car, Booth blasted music and tapped his fingers on the car window.

_We're feeling so good, Just the way that we do_

_When it is nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the_

_Moon_

Booth sang with a pitch only dogs can hear as he jammed out in his black SUV. As he swung his head back and forth he heard a knock on the window. Bones. He turned the music down and unlocked the door.

"Hey!" He was still slightly deaf from the music. Brennan laughed. "What?"

"Well I saw you singing and dancing, it was hilarious."

"Hey, don't judge the skills." The whole ride home Brennan smiled.

"What are you so happy about?"

"The doctor told me that I am perfectly capable of receiving."

"Of course you are."

"I'm just relieved. The only thing is I don't have a donor."

"No? How are you going to have a baby when you don't have a guy's stuff?" Brennan laughed. He always skipped around the life science.

"I just want my baby to be perfect, therefore I need someone very handsome, smart, and athletic." She glanced over to Booth.

"Where are you going at Bones?"

"Will you be my donor?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Booth felt shocked, happy, and very confused. Brennan looked away.

"I thought you wouldn't mind…"

"Bones, if you do this with me I have to be involved with the child."

"I know… he or she will be with me all the time."

"Yes, but I would have to raise the kid." She looked up at him, very confused.

"Why?"

"Why! The child would be half mine." He looked over at her, shocked to see her crying. "I'm sorry Bones. Don't cry. You will get a child if that is what you want. But, maybe not with me."

"Maybe?"

"I just have to think about it, OK? Come here." Booth pulled up in front of Brennan's house and hugged her. Brennan felt so stupid. Of course he would want to be evolved with the baby! How could I even ask?

After a couple of minutes, Booth let go of Brennan and smiled at her. Come on, lets get you inside. The winter snow blew into their faces as they ran to the lobby. Booth walked Brennan up to her room. She unlocked the door and stepped in.

"I'm getting tired."

"Me too. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Booth ran down the steps and headed home. He was so confused. He wanted Brennan to have the world. He wanted her to have this child, but with him? He loved her with all his heart, more than friendship. Booth was happy to know that she thought he was handsome, smart, and athletic. That boosted his ego. Lastly, he was shocked. She wanted _him_ as the father. She trusted him. Would he be able to take care of the child too? So many questions unanswered for only question. Yes or No?


	2. Hurt

**Hey! Thanks for sticking with me on my stories! Sorry it took so long, I've had a really busy week. I'll be posting the next chapter to Baby questions with this one, since it is so short. For my other story,_ The Illness That Falls Upon Brennan_, the post will be really soon. I just have to get the story line the way I want it :). **

Brennan closed the door behind Booth with a click. Did he really not want to have a child with her! Why not? With her brains, her child would be brilliant without doubt. Booth. What is there to say, with how perfect he is for this child? Booth is strong, attractive, athletic, great at reading people's feelings… Could he not read Brennan's? She obliviously has been signaling how important this was to her. A child, an actual breathing baby was what she wanted, what she needed. Maternal instincts were kicking in from who know where and all she desires is a person to make her less lonely. After many years of cold loneliness, Brennan wanted someone to be there or for, or for her to be there for someone else. Someone who truly depended on her! Tears slipped down Brennan's cheeks. Salt invaded her tongue and the collar of her shirt was now damp with salty tears. Her hands pinched the fabric of her clothing as she sobbed.

She cried until her eyes were dried of the lonely grief. Dry sobs made there way through her lips as she cradled her knees. If he were going to say no, then she would just have to find someone else fit for the job even though she only wanted him. Maybe if he said no, she wouldn't have a baby.

Booth nodded at the muscular bartender wearing a skin tight, black shirt and jeans. The man took his signal as "the usual." He wasn't a big drinker like his alcoholic father, but merely came in when confused or upset. The bartender slapped down the mug in front of the FBI agent, who grasped the frosty cold glass and swirled the liquid. Amber tossed and turned in the cup as white bubbles frothed at the top. Brennan wanted to have a baby with _him._ This was a serious shock since it came from the woman who doesn't believe in anything but facts. According to her: Marriage? Worthless. Physiology? Worthless. Children? For years, Brennan always told him that she would never have children. Let alone ask him! Booth brought the glass to his mouth and slurped the beer. He sighed and put the glass back on the bar table. Did he want to have a baby with her? Absolutely! Did he want to be in a romance with her? Hell yes. Did she want to love him? She doesn't believe in love. She wanted to be pregnant, have the baby and be done with me. Right? If he where to be the father of this kid, he would need to be able to take the kid to school, teach him or her to ride a bike, and do any other fatherly activity. Would she let him? That was the key question. Booth finished off his drink, tipped the waiter, and drove home. Once seated on the leather interior, Booth cranked up the heat. It was cold outside! Stepping on the gas, Booth made his way to his apartment. When he arrived, Brennan was sitting on his couch with her head in her hands.

"Bones? What are you doing here?"

"I- I had to see you. I had to explain to you... I had to..." She looked away from his face and back to her hands.

"Please, just tell me."

"Do you want to have this baby with me or not?" She mumbled.

**Cliffhanger..! What will happen next! Please read on to find out! One little review makes me very happy, so please review and make my day :) :) :) The more reviews to faster I write. Thank you for reading!**

**-Caren67  
**


	3. That Changes Things

****** Hey! Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying this story. It has been a lot of fun to write :D. If you are liking this story please review! Also, check out my other story,_ When The Illness Falls Upon Brennan_! Thanks again! - Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox does. ;). The story line though, is indeed mine. Enjoy!**

**Last: When he arrived, Brennan was sitting on his couch with her head in her hands.**

**"Bones? What are you doing here?"**

**"I- I had to see you. I had to explain to you... I had to..." She looked away from his face and back to her hands.**

**"Please, just tell me."**

**"Do you want to have this baby with me or not?" She mumbled.**

********************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

"Can you answer some questions for me first?" Booth asked nervously.

"Yes, I can do that." Brennan looked up from her hands to Booth. He looked almost scared. "Ask away…"

"Why me, many other men have aspects like me."

"No, they don't. Not like you." She whispered as her cheeks turned red. That is when she realized she liked him more than friends. There was always sexual tension since the first day they met. Lately, she felt that he cared for her and that she could never bear loosing him. She thought what love meant. Maybe this is it. She cleared her throat and said clearly, "We have been partners for a long time now. You have always been there for me. I know you quite well and I think you are an amazing person. Booth, you are sweet, brave, handsome, athletic, and just amazing…" Her eyes shifted back to her hands, which where folded in her lap.

Now it was Booth's turn to clear his throat. "Thanks Bones… That means a lot to me."

"So you understand why I want to have my child with you."

"I understand that, but "my child" would have to be "our child." It is hard enough seeing Parker only on the weekends. I can't even think about what would happen if I couldn't see his less than that . I need to be able to raise this baby…" Brennan nodded.

All of a sudden she whispered, "I don't want to be alone anymore Booth. You are the best company I have ever had, and it makes me sad that when I am away from you." Booth looked dumbstruck. Of course he felt the same, but the fact she said that! Booth nodded in agreement and shuffled his foot on the ground, moving over a scrap piece of paper.

"I hate being away from you Temperance. You are my best friend…"

"Are we just friends Booth? Are we? I have never had a friend like you. I feel um… passionate towards you."

_Brennan thought of Angela. She told her one-day in the hall of the Jeffersonian, "Carpe diam! Seize the day. Who knows how long we have to live!" Angela flung her arms around Brennan and whispered, "Jack makes me so happy. He is my love. You need to find someone, so you aren't alone. Life is better that way." _

Brennan stood up from the couch and took Booth into a hug. Then she gingerly placed her hands on his face and kissed Booth with all the passion she could muster. He eagerly kissed back. Their tongues danced the tango together and there hands interlaced at their sides. After a while, they needed to breath.

"I _think_ I love you." Brennan panted as she looked into his warm chocolate colored eyes. They melted with her blue orbs.

"I _know_ I love you." Booth pulled her closer and began kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. Brennan ran her hands roughly through his hair taking in his cologne. Booth kissed her jaw and rubbed his calloused thumbs across her forehead. "I _believe_ this changes things…"

"I _know_ this changes things." She smirked and then sat down on the couch. He seated himself beside her as she laid her head against his warm chest.

"So Dr. Temperance Brennan… What is your plan?" Booth asked in a low tone.

**What is the plan! Like it? Please review! As you probably know, it makes me post faster! Thanks for reading! -Caren67  
**


	4. The Question

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They have been very helpful. Happy Holidays! Enjoy! -Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but the story line is mine. Thanks!**

**Previously on Baby Questions: **"**So Dr. Temperance Brennan… What is your plan?" Booth asked in a low tone.**

"My plan? Well…" She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I think, that you and I should…" She began kissing him deeply and poured herself into him as their tongues met in delight. "Take it more slowly, to make sure it is what you want."

"But what do you want Bones? Do you want me to raise this child with you? I need you to be sure it is what you want." She looked into his brown chocolate colored eyes and nodded. Booth smiled at her. "This is like a dream come true. I love you."

"I love you too." Brennan desperately kissed Booth as he opened his heart to her.

He pulled her to the bedroom and laid he down on the thick bedding. She pulled him down with her as they fought to catch their breath. Legs and arms intertwined Booth and Brennan became one. They shared each others desires and each drank from the others excitement. Once reaching their limits they both fell into slumber. Any outside looker would see them as two people completely in love, a man and woman devoted in sharing their lives together; and as the woman rested upon the breathing chest of the man, they dreamed of a new beginning.

*****

Brennan woke up to bright light shining on her face. The sun's beaming rays warmed her checks as she opened her blue eyes to a bedroom. At first, Brennan felt like screaming out. Where was she? Then she remembered, Booth. Brennan smiled to her self, thinking of the wonderful man. Where was he? She sat up and stretched her legs. Grabbing an FBI shirt out of the drawer along with some sweat pant, Brennan walked to the bathroom. Dressing her self quickly, she tried to fix her hair in the mirror. Her brown locks were in utter disarray. Each piece was flying a different direction.

"Well, that's the best I can do." Brennan whispered to herself as she shook out her stubborn mane.

Brennan sauntered to the kitchen where an aroma of syrup and waffles danced in the air. She stopped abruptly to listen to Booth's humming. Brennan quietly sneaked up on him. Booth turned around once her heard her sneaking up on him. She quickly sprinted up to him and kissed him on the neck.

"Good morning, Temperance." She blushed when he said her first name, replying, "'Morning Seeley." Booth couldn't resist smiling broadly at the sight of her dressed in his clothing. His shirt and pants were far too large around her petite figure, but he thought she looked adorable.

"What's for breakfast chef?"

"Waffles with syrup and fruit. Coffee?" He handed her a steaming mug, filled to the brim. She smiled and took a sip.

"Thank you." Booth nodded and returned to the cooking batter. "It smells delicious. So what is the plan for today?"

"Well I was thinking about watching some movies and just relax."

"That sounds amazing." Booth smiled and put two plates on the table."

"Lets eat." Brennan picked up her fork and scooped up some of the fruit laying on top. Booth smiled at her as she pondered on how to fit the large strawberry in her mouth. Brennan shrugged and swallowed.

"What?" Brennan felt self-conscious as he eyed her with a smile.

"Nothing..." Brennan rolled her eyes and continues to eat her breakfast.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Movie time?" Brennan laughed and snuggled against Booth as he hit play. The movie began, but neither Brennan nor Booth were watching it. Instead Booth was staring at the beautiful woman in his arms. He played with her gorgeous hair, as Brennan adjusted her head on his chest. They felt complete in one another s arms. Brennan fell asleep and Booth smiled as her breathing slowed.

"I love you, and no matter what I will always be there for you." Booth whispered. "You are so smart and amazing-" Booth picked Brennan up and brought her to the bedroom. He tucked her in and fell asleep beside her. They were finally together.

** 1 Month Later  
**

"Come on Bones! We're going to be late!

"Booth, wait a second." Brennan was putting on her earrings that went perfectly with the olive green dress she was wearing. The dress was strapless and was cut right above the knees. Truthfully, she had no idea where Booth was taking her. All she knew was that she had to dress up. Brennan trusts Booth, but was nervous to find out what he had in store for the evening. Booth let out a shaky breath and loosened his green tie. It matched Brennan's dress perfectly. If he wanted to do this right, he had to go the full 10 yards. Brennan let out a small cough to show that she was standing in the room. Booth whipped around and felt his knees go weak. There she stood, looking at him. She was a goddess of surreal beauty. She batted her eyelashes and laughed at Booth's reaction.

"You…. Look…. Stunning!"

"Thanks Seeley, you look quite handsome yourself." She walked over to him in heels and kissed Booth with lots of emotion. She released him with a loud pop of her lips.

"You're going to need to stop that for tonight if you want me to remain standing." Brennan laughed and grabbed her purse that hung off of the chair.

"Ready to go?" Booth nodded and opened the door for her. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he directed her to his FBI vehicle."So, where are we going?" Booth opened the door for her to get in.

"That is for you find out." Brennan let out a sigh of impatience and rested her head against the seat.

Booth couldn't help but tap his foot on the ground. He felt his nerves go erratic as energy seemed to increase. Unfortunately, he was driving and wasn't able to burn the energy by running. Hopefully the night would go smoothly.

Brennan's breath caught as they entered the surprise destination.

"Booth, this place is gorgeous!" They were standing a fancy restaurant which is well-known for its romance atmosphere, french cuisine, and very delicious dishes.

_He was doing all this for me!_ Brennan smiled warmly at Booth and kissed him. "This is so sweet. Thank you." Booth leaned in a brought his lips to hers.

*Cough* "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Booth, but your table is this way," said a man with a black tux and a red tie. His black mustache was neatly trimmed, giving him a very proper look. He wore a name tag reading Miles.

"Thanks." Booth interlaced his hand with Brennan's and trailed behind the waiter.

"May I get you anything to drink?" Booth nodded and gestured to Cabernet. Nodding Miles tipped the bottle and poured two glasses.

Brennan took a sip. "This is wonderful Booth! The wine... The atmosphere... Everything. Thank you." Booth smiled and turned to nod at Miles. Miles whispered good luck and walked out of the room.

"Bones, Temperance. I love you. You are the most amazing woman any man can wish for. You are brilliant, gorgeous, sweet, strong, independent, and loving." Brennan's eyes swam with tears as he said so many wonderful things to her. She loved him with all her heart and wanted him to know. One day, he would know very clearly how much she loved him.

Booth took a black box out of his coat pocket and bent down on one knee. "Temperance Brennan, you are my partner and my best friend. I couldn't imagine living a life without you. Will you marry me?" Warm brown eyes started longingly into blue ones, waiting for an answer.

**Cliff hanger! I am leaving for a short vacation tomorrow and will not post for a couple days. When I get back though, I will post right away. Please review! Each one makes me post a ton faster. Thanks for reading! -Caren67**


	5. The Answer

**Hey! Thanks for sticking with me! I have a couple more chapters after this one so it's not over yet. Thank you for all of the positive reviews. I love them! Hopefully everyone had a fantastic holiday and new years!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Although, I am a huge fan. ;)  
**

**Chapter 5:  
**

Booth took a black box out of his coat pocket and bent down on one knee. "Temperance Brennan, you are my partner and my best friend. I couldn't imagine living a life without you. Will you marry me?" Warm brown eyes started longingly into blue ones, waiting for an answer.

A million thoughts rushed into her head. She loved this man with all her heart. Her brain was screaming yes, but her logical brain was also thinking. They haven't been together long, but they've been partners for years, friends for years. Never in her life did she believe in marriage, but the fact that could be Booth's forever made extremely joyful. She looked eye-level at the kneeling Booth and thrust her arms around him.

"Of course! I love you!" Brennan was laughing and kissing her fiancee on the lips at the same time. She couldn't feel happier.

Booth sighed in relief. He knew that she loved him, but part of him told him she might say no. She never believed in marriage and the fact that she said yes to _him_, made him unbelievably delighted. He took out the ring, which twinkled in the light and placed it on Brennan's delicate ring finger. "It's beautiful Booth!" Tear swam in her eyes as she stared at the diamond that rested upon her hand. "Thank you Booth!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

People sitting in the tables around them were whistling loudly and clapping. Brennan blushed as Booth beamed at her.

"I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you, Temperance."

"Me too." Her cobalt eyes twinkled with joy. Booth sat back down in his chair. Reaching over to take her hand between his.

The night was perfect. The food was delicious, the wine was scrumptious, and the love and happiness couldn't be better. Hand in hand, man and women, they went back to Brennan's apartment. There they made love to one another, showing each other how much love they have for the other one.

**B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B!**

The next morning Brennan woke up with her FBI fiancée wrapped around her. She quietly untangled from him and leapt off the bed. Grabbing a towel from the cupboard, she stumbled into the bathroom. Turning the shower facet to hot she climbed in. Heat soaked into her Bones. She lathered herself in strawberry body wash and rinsed her hair. _I'm getting married! My life will be with my love of my life._ She smiled at herself thinking about her "love of her life." _He is so perfect_._ Booth is affectionate, caring, my protector (even if I don't need one), my best friend, my partner. He is strong, incredibly gorgeous…_ The list goes on. She shut off the water and stepped out into the cool air of the bathroom. Her naked body shivered from the contrast of the cold air and the hot water. She wrapped her cerulean blue towel tightly around herself and raked her hair with her long, slender fingers. Brennan tiptoed back to the bedroom and to her fiancee. Letting the towel drop, she rummaged around a drawer for some clothes. After picking out a floral blouse and black slacks she turned toward the bed to change. Booth was looking at her smiling. _Well he's not asleep._ The exposed anthropologist sauntered over to her FBI agent and slayed next to him.

Booth absent-mindedly traced patterns on her stomach as he kept his melted-chocolate eyes fixated on her inviting azure orbs. She huffed heavily with frustration.

"What is it Temperance?" Booth asked innocently. _His voice sound so sexy! If only he could stop looking at me and take me already!_

"Hm? Oh, well your taunting me?"

"Oh?"

"Yes, don't act all innocent, just kiss me already." Booth laughed.

"Pushy pushy." _This woman was truly amazing. I don't want to take too far, but I can't deny her wishes!_

"Well I know what I want my hot soon-to-be-FBI-agent-husband"

"What ever you wish love." Booth leaned over to kiss Brennan. Her tongue danced over his lip waiting for entrance. He complied and slid his tongue next to hers. The kisses became frenzied as they intertwined each others legs and arms. Brennan's wet hair left the pillow damp. After their make out session concluded, they got up for a breakfast of pancakes and coffee.

Brennan smiled as she trailed behind Booth. Twirling her ring around her finger she couldn't be happier.

**B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B!**

**At the Jeffersonian**

Brennan sighed contently and organized the papers on her desk. She heard a knock on her office door and saw her best friend (besides Booth) walk in.

"Hey Ange!" Brennan waved with her left hand.

"Hi Bren- I came as soon as you called. Oh my god! What is that?" Angela squealed and grabbed Brennan's hand.

"Your getting married! Tell me all about it." Brennan's grin couldn't have been larger.

"I will but first I need to ask you an important question." Angela nodded.

"Will you be my brides maid?"

"Aw sweetie! Of course, I would be delighted to be your bride's maid. Thank you!"

"Well thank you!" The two women laughed and Brennan told her friend of the best night of her life, when Booth proposed. The next conversation was one that had always been in her mind for the last couple months. Having children.

**What will happen next? Will they have a child together?**

**A/N: I expect there will be about 2-4 chapters left in this one. :) Check out my other stories too, like When The Illness Falls Upon Brennan. Thanks for reading!**

** Like it? Hate it? Reviews welcome! -CAREN67  
**


	6. Preparations

**Thank you for all the reviews and for reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but the plot is mine! :)**

"How about this one Ange?" Brennan stepped out of the dressing room wearing a large dress with huge puffy sleeves and a turtleneck.

"Not happening Bren."

"Yea, I wasn't so fond of it either." Brennan unzipped it and stepped out of the gown. This had been the eleventh dress today and both of the women were starting to get tired. Brennan walked back into the dressing room and hopped into a long silk dress. It was strapless and flowed down to the grown. Her shoulders were left unclothed, as well as half of her back. It was perfect. Opening the door she walked up to her best friend/maid of honor.

"Well, what to think?" Angela's eyes brow rose up and her breath caught in her throat. Tears welled up in both of their eyes.

"You look beautiful!" They hugged each other and Brennan stepped up on the platform to get final adjustments to the gown. She gestured to the hem and the seams lady smiled and began working on the bottom of the silk. Brennan pulled her hair up in a neat bun and smiled.

"Booth is going to die when he sees this!"

"He's going to die? Why?" Brennan seemed panicked.

"It's just an expression. He will love it!"

"I hope so." Brennan giggled and stared at reflection. A woman stared back at her. The structure looked like Temperance Brennan, but she appeared different. She came across happy, beautiful, and excited for the day she never thought would come, her wedding day.

Angela ran down the hall and came back a couple minutes later wearing a blue dress. It was a little past her knees and had a halter strap.

"Do think this would be okay for the brides made dresses?"

"Of course Ange! You look gorgeous." Angela thanked her and changed back into her jeans and rainbow colored paint splatter t-shirt.

Once everything was boxed and ready the two women walked to Brennan's car.

"Dressed… check. Steaks for Booth and tofu lasagna for you… check. The rest of the food… check invites… check the only thing left is the flower arrangement and DJ. You want white roses right?"

"Yes, that would be beautiful. Thank you for everything Ange."

"No problem. I love doing this. Flowers… check. Now for the DJ…" Angela rambled on about different DJs.

Brennan pulled to a park and unlocked the door. "Thanks for everything Angela, again. It means a lot."

"Not a problem!" Angela smiled and wrapped an arm around the white box with the dresses. She stepped out and the cool air whipped her hair in her face. Brushing it away she said goodbye.

The Day of The Wedding

Booth woke up to light shining in his face. To his side his fiancée slept peacefully with her arms wrapped around him. Booth grinned and bent his head to Brennan.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty." He whispered.

""What- huh?"

"Good morning to you too." Brennan laughed and kissed him.

"Mornin'" Brennan untangled her arms and stretched. Yawning loudly she dropped her feet to the ground and stood up.

"We are getting married today!"

"Yes, I believe so." Booth laughed quietly.

"I have to go meet up with Ange at the hair salon. See you at the aisle." Their lips met one more time and Brennan was off with her hair in a mess.

B&B!B&B!B&B!

"Hey sweetie! Excited about the big day?" Brennan nodded enthusiastically and sat down on one of the salon chairs. The hairdresser titled Brennan's head back in the black ceramic bowl and cleaned her hair Warm water dripped down the nape of her neck and she sighed with contentment. After her brown locks were blow-dried and straightened, they were manipulated into an elegant twist. Clips with diamond-looking stones held up her hair. Lastly, make-up was lightly applied. She looked stunning.

Angela came over with her hair down at her shoulders grinning.

"You look amazing!"

"Thanks, you too Ange."

"Lets get to the church soon so you can change and have time to relax."

"Sounds good, lets go."

1 HOUR LATER

"Alright for the last touch." Angela gingerly picked up a veil and attached it to the clips. She folded the material over so it was not covering her face. "Perfect."

B&B!B&B!B&B!

Booth loosened his tie and straightened his jacket. Hodgins sat on the chair beside the mirror.

"Looking good my brother!" They both made eye contact and started laughing. "I believe you are ready to get married."

"I hope so." Booth nervously played with a thread on his jacket.

"Don't be nervous. She will say yes."

"I know. Thanks for helping out with the wedding."

"No problem."

B&B!B&B!B&B!

Angela met Hodgins in the hallway.

"Is Booth ready?"

"Yes. How about Dr. B?"

"Ready to go."

"Then lets get this wedding started!" Booth was ushered to the door. He paced down the aisle with eyes starting happily on him. Waiting at the end of the hall for his Bones, the bridal music began.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be about the wedding and then getting back to the main topic, the baby questions. :) With every chapter the story gets longer, so I am assuming about 3 more chapters. Please review and tell me what you think!** B Caren67


	7. Vows

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I was shocked by how many viewers I got and it means a lot to me, so thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Just the plot .**

Brennan breathed in a shaky breath and smiled. From this day on, she would be able to call Booth her husband.

"Hey babe." She turned to the familiar voice.

"Dad!"

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't make it any sooner."

"I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it!" He bent down and kissed his daughter's cheek. Brennan was thrilled to have her father be there. She sent the invitation worried he wouldn't come, but of course her made it, but very late. At that moment Angela came in.

"We are ready when you are." I nodded and picked up my dress, heading to the door. "Just relax." Brennan smiled at her friend, grateful to have her in her life. The bridal music began and Angela and Hodgins took the lead. Making their way down the aisle.

Brennan picked up her rose with baby breath bouquet that had been deserted on the table beside her. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder, ready to trail Angela and Hodgins. Brennan gave her dad one more grin and laced her arm under his in an escort position.

Everything was stunning. Each church bench was decorated with ribbons and fresh flowers. Every person she loved sat, dressed in elegant clothing, beaming at her. The aroma of the flowers wafted in the air. Booth's priest stood at the end of the aisle with his arms at his sides. But the most beautiful thing in the whole church was the man waiting for her at the end of the room. He grinned like the happiest man alive. His hair was gelled to perfection. His tie complimented his warm caramel eyes. Booth looked a striking as ever. He was Booth, the love of her life, her sole mate (even if she assumed there was no such thing). As Angela would say, Temperance's FB-Eye candy. (A/N haha)

She found no greater joy in her life besides the moment right now.

B&B!B&B!B&B!

The bridal music sounded and everyone stood up, turning to look at the bride. Cam smiled at the anthropologist. She always knew Booth and Dr. Brennan would be perfect for each other. Russ, Temperance's brother, puffed out his chest looking proud to be her brother and many FBI friends of Booth grinned knowing their buddy finally gets to settle down with the love of his life.

Booth couldn't take his eyes off Brennan. She was stunning times a million. The white dress she wore complimented her waist. The strapless dress revealed her long slender neck and eloquent collarbones. Booth was dazzled for her beauty and couldn't be happier.

She paced down the room linked to her father, the man who she never thought she'd see again until a few years ago. Once she was 10 yards from Booth she let go her father.

He bent down and whispered, "Your mother would have been so proud. I love you." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and stood with rest of the viewers. Brennan walked up to Booth and took his hand. He rubbed a strong, calloused thumb across the back of her hand. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped them away before they could fall, thankful for waterproof mascara.

The priest cleared his throat.

"Shall we begin?" The bride and groom nodded. The priest turned to Booth.

"Will you, Temperance Brennan, have Seeley Booth, to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Tears rolled down Brennan's cheeks and her heart swelled with happiness.

"Will you, Seeley Booth, have Temperance Brennan, to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Booth kept his eyes locked on his

"Repeat after me: I, Seeley Booth, take Temperance Brennan, to be my wife,  
and before God and these witnesses I promise to be  
a faithful and true husband." Booth repeated.

"Now, Temperance, Repeat after me: I, Temperance Brennan, take Seeley Booth, to be my husband, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be  
a faithful and true husband." Brennan repeated.

Seeley and Temperance beamed at each other and love filled their eyes. Angela came up the stair bearing a black velvet box. She gave it to the priest and winked at Brennan and Booth. She retreated down the step to return to her original spot next to Hodgins.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part." He handed Booth Brennan's ring. Booth gingerly took Brennan's hand.

"I love you so much." He placed the ring on her finger and kissed it. Brennan blushed. Taking the golden band between her fingers she slipped it onto his left hand ring finger. "I love you more than I ever thought possible." She squeezed his hand and looked at the priest.

"I'm proud to announce husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Booth eagerly swept Brennan off her feet and led her into a mind-blowing kiss. The crowd cheered and clapped.

Once they broke their kiss Brennan pulled Booth to the front of the steps.

"I presume everyone know where the wedding reception is?" People nodded. "Good. Please arrive in one hour. Thank you all for coming here today!" Booth agreed and swept Brennan into his arms down the aisle. The crowd tossed white rice in the air and the children blew bubbles.

Brennan ducked into the limbo and pulled Booth beside her. He kissed her forehead, cheek, lips, chin, and neck.

"I have such a gorgeous wife!" He exclaimed being quite dramatic.

"I happen to have the world's hottest man as my wife." Brennan called out equally excited. Booth picked her up and placed his wife on his lap. He played with a loose lock of hair and stared dreamily down at her. The both felt like the luckiest and happiest people alive.

**Thanks for reading! I have to go to bed since there is school tomorrow. Keep reading and don't miss out on the reception! I promise you dancing, cake, and heartfelt speeches. Also, there will be a big "kick" in the story in about 2 chapters. Read to find out what it is. Please review! -Caren67  
**


	8. A Party of Perfection

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is pure fluff and will hopefully make many of you happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.  
**

After the hour was consumed with the happiness the couple expressed, the wedding party began. Angela raked her hair with her fingers letting the loose strands falls loosely on her bare shoulders.

"Hey." Angela turned around and smiled brightly at Hodgins.

"Hi! Are they here yet?" Angela was referring to the bride and groom yet to arrive.

"No, I called Booth though. He told me he'd be here with the lady in a couple minutes."

"Awesome." Angela scurried across the dance floor to the DJ.

"Hello. The bride and groom will be here in a couple minutes could you please play this when they arrive?" The artist rummaged through her beaded bag for the CD. "Track 5." The tall man in dreadlocks nodded and popped in the disc.

B&B!B&B!B&B!

The inviting cerulean eyes melted into the russet ones. Both touched with joy.

"Ready to party?" Booth asked, playing with Brennan's ring.

"Definitely. Wait until you…" Brennan playfully jabbed Booth's chest. "See me on the dance floor."

"Let me just warn you how awed you'll be when seeing my moves." Booth took Brennan's hand in his warm one and pulled her gently out of the limo.

B&B!B&B!B&B!

Zack, Cam, and Sweets talked about different topics keeping a light and happy mood flowing around the table.

"I'm so thrilled for Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. I was ridiculous how long it took but I'm just so glad they are happy." Zack nodded in agreement at Cam's statement. Even though he seemed to be oblivious behind the bones, he knew all along about what was going on between the two partners.

"I believe they are both feeling extremely relieved that the sexual tension is gone and that they can just be in love with no more worries." Sweets added with his hands crossed on his lap. The three continued conversation until loud music filled the room. Angela's squeal was heard from across the ballroom as she reached for the microphone, passing it to the DJ.

"Now presenting Mr. Booth and Ms. Brennan. A happily married couple! You may share your first dance." Booth took Brennan's arm into escort position and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

He gracefully spun her and loose strands of Brennan's hair flipped about. The folds of cloth on her dress flew beautiful around her. She sidestepped as Booth made a turn of his own. His hand went to her lower back as the other drifted to her side. Her hands slipped into place at his strong broad shoulders. They sidestepped and turned, waltzed and foxtrotted.

"You are a wonderful dancer Booth." Brennan's eyes sparkled as she rested her head on his chest.

"As are you. Of course I knew that already." Brennan smiled remembering the case when he pulled her to the middle of a bar and danced. Other men tried to dance with her as well, but he was the best.

The song came to an end and everyone clapped wildly. Dinner was served. From the meal to the wine everything was perfect. People around the room chatted happily until the clanking of glass immediately quieted everyone. Everyone's attention was on the women standing at the front of the ballroom.

"I'd like to make a toast. To Brennan and Booth, I hope you two have wonderful lives together, we all know you two deserve it." The audience smiled and nodded. "First I'd like to say something to my best friend. Bren. When I first met you, you had a nose in a book, busily studying for a college exam. At first I thought, should I talk to her? She looks busy. Being the nosy, curious person I am I walked up her. She set the book down and asked what I wanted. 'A friend.' Over the next few months we became best friends. I know her so well and she is brilliant, caring, and the nicest person I know. Booth, she will be an amazing wife." Thick salty tears rolled down Brennan's face. Booth gently brushed them off and kissed her.

"I know she will." He smiled Brennan's favorite Booth smile.

"To Seeley and Temperance, let their lives be happy till the end!" Everyone lifted their glasses and cheered, "To Seeley and Temperance."

Brennan shot a quick glance to her friend and mouthed thank you. Angela grinned back.

Hodgins stood up next and cleared his throat, clearly looking nervous.

"I'd like to make a toast as well. Same goes as Ange. I hope you two will be content for the rest of your lives. Now I'd like to say something to G-man here." He nodded his head towards Booth and quirked an eyebrow. "I've know Booth for more than five years now and from what I can tell he is an amazing man. Booth risks his life everyday to catch the bad guys to keep us safe. That alone tells anyone that he is a good guy. Not only that, but Booth is a man of bravery and kindness and I believe no one should forget that. He can always be trusted in keeping Doctor B safe and happy. I think you will be very happy with your husband Doctor Brennan." The curly hair ethnologist sat down and glanced at Booth. His smile grew wide as Brennan whispered in his ear then kissed him on the check.

After toasts were made and the dishes were cleared the music was cranked up and the lightes were dimmed. The dance floor swirled with color from the disco ball. A couple drunken guests wildly swung their arms in the air attempting crazy moves that should never have been invented.

Cam sipped her Champaign quietly in the corner talking to a FBI agent that had come to the reception. Zack stood awkwardly in the far end of the room. Hodgins saved him from being too lonely a few minutes later.

"Hey buddy, how's it going all the way over here?" he shrugged and continued to talk to the man.

Lance Sweets, a man too young and unable to become drunk as Booth puts it, talked to Max (Brennan's father).

"How do feel about seeing your daughter take such a huge step forward in her life?"

"What are you, a therapist in training?" Max eyed the young man suspiciously.

"I actually am a doctor in therapy of course. I work for the FBI."

"Aren't you too young to be a doctor." Lance crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have the certificates, okay?" (A/N poor Sweets, I just couldn't resist.)

"I hate therapists." Max grumbled. Sweets took note that the hatred of therapy obliviously ran in the family.

In the center of the room Booth and Brennan swayed to the music in each others arms.

"This is the best night of my life." Brennan admitted.

"Me too." Booth smiled at the woman he held in his arms.

"What happened to your shoes?" Brennan looked down at her bare feet.

"Oh! Heels can be a bitch, they are by the table." Booth laughed at the thought of the stubborn scientist tossing her heels in frustration.

"Ready for cake?" The couple turned around to the brown-haired artist.

"Sure Ange. Thank for everything so far. Tonight…today…everything has been more than amazing. Booth hugged Angela in agreement.

"I'm glad you're happy sweetie. Now, cake time." The woman clapped her hands and briskly walled over to the cake table. On top of the white frosted cake stood to plastic figures. One was of a man in a suit holding a gun and the other of a woman dressed in a blue lab coat. The two held hands together, partners for life. Booth and Brennan grasped each other's hands with the handle of the knife and cut into the cake. A chocolate filling crumbled out of the revealing center. The white frosting like freshly fallen snow was painted on the outside of the large dessert. Booth split the large slice and gave one to Brennan. They crossed arms and fed each other a piece of the cake. Most of it crumbled as it hit their lips. Soft and moist just how it was supposed to be, perfect.

The rest of the night turned out ideal, wonderful, and amazing. Everyone, even Zack, danced, ate cake, talked, and had a great time. At the close of the party the DJ with dreadlocks tapped the microphone.

"One last thing before this party is over. Temperance. Will you please come up front?" Brennan hurried towards the DJ. "All the ladies over here. Ms. Temperance is about to throw the bouquet. Who ever catches it will be the next to marry!" Brennan turned her back to the crowed and tossed the flowers behind her. The women cheered and jumped to catch. A woman from the crowed squealed in joy and smiled brilliantly towards her best friend. Angela had caught it and tucked it under her arm.

"I bet this makes you nervous!" Angela giggled as she passed Jack Hodgins. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"What ever you say darling."

One by one the guest filed out after saying words of congratulations and thanks to the bride and groom.

Brennan let out a sigh of contentment and happiness and snuggled into the safety of Booth's chest. Listening to his heartbeat she smiled.

"I am married! Tomorrow I will wake up and be able to say I am your wife."

"Me too, today was truly fabulous."

The partners, couple, husband and wife, scientist and agent walked out of the building hand in hand. Their love knew no limits and they couldn't be anymore elated.

**Like it? Please let me know what you think. Review! This story is not over. This was just a subplot for what is coming your way. :) -CAREN67**


	9. The line on the test

**CAREN67**

**Thank you for everyone who has read my stories and reviewed! It means a lot to me. :) Sorry for the wait, I'm not even going to make up a lame excuse for this one. Hopefully it is worth the wait! I'm on spring break and will be posting more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**ENJOY! R&R! (Read and Review)**

**Baby Questions Chapter 9**

**CAREN67**

Brennan took out a bronze colored key and unlocked the door to their home. She padded into the living room aimlessly tossing her purse onto the red corduroy couch. Brennan sat down taking a deep breath. She smiled at the memory replaying in her mind.

_"Room 112, Bones, we are here." Booth swung the hotel room open and carried his wife to the bed bridal-style. They were on their honeymoon in Paris. Each thought it was the perfect cliché vacation for two people madly in love. _

_ "I love you." Booth whispered in her ear, tucking a stray strand of amber hair behind the woman's ear. _

_"I love you too." Brennan wrapped her slender arms around his neck pulling him above her. Booth leaned in, softly kissing her forehead leaving a trail of kisses down to her jaw were he pressed his lips to her skin with passion. Booth gently pulled off her amethyst-colored blouse as she fruitlessly tugged at his buttoned shirt. He caught her frustration and undid his shirt leaving the view of his godly abs. Brennan could smell the musky scent of cologne emanating off of him. She smiled as she successfully unbuckled the leather belt and slid off of his jeans. Booth chuckled at her happiness as she slid off her skirt. Brennan cupped her hand at the back off his neck and kissed him. He kissed her with excitement and they become one, tending to each other's contentment. Feeling the peace and flowing through their bodies. They were finally together after years of secretly waiting._

Brennan shook her head at the memory, who knew she would be in love with a FBI agent, who knew she would ever be in love!

Sitting down, she removed her high heels of hell and picked up the brown paper bag that had been lazily lounging on the love seat. _Calm down, Temperance, this will be only the fourth try._ She trudged over to the bathroom with nervousness and excitement welling up inside her. Brennan ripped at the parcel, making everything in the package explode in a flurry of plastic items. She hastily plucked one from the floor of the pristine room.

20 MINUTES LATER

There was a line as clear as day. It jumped out boldly against the pallid pregnancy test. The start of a new life, the start of something wonderful, some_one_ wonderful.

Brennan smiled brightly at the sign. She didn't think she could take another let down like in the past.

_"It says no Seeley." Brennan tried to hold back tears with futile effort. "What is wrong with me? Why?" Tears were now streaming down the woman's face. Booth held her against his side, his heart braking seeing his wife in such sadness. They had lost the baby. It was only three months in, yet Brennan and Booth loved him or her dearly. When the doctor told them that it passed, she went into a depression almost. She felt great sorrow._

_He wanted her to be happy, he wanted to start a family with her. They would keep trying, he had enough faith for both of them, as Brennan always stated. Even though at times it felt like the end of the world, they kept trying. They stuck together. Leaned on one another's shoulders when one needed the other._

_Angela, who had supported them the whole way, always said 'Keep trying because if you don't you'll truly never earn what you sought for.' That is exactly what they did._

Brennan jumped up and down, smiling broadly at the thought. Angela told them to keep trying, they did. Now, the mark on the test finally turned yes. She had to tell Booth.

Brennan sprinted into the bedroom, stopping at the house phone.

"Hello?" Booth answered.

"Hey Booth. It's Temperance. Have you finished picking up those papers from the office yet?"

"I'm on my way home now… why?" Booth asked curiously.

"I have something to tell you."

**Cliff Hanger... sort of. Anyways, I hoped you liked this one, sorry if it was short. I'll be posting as soon as possible. Please review! They get me motivated and write faster**. **It helps to know that someone might be out there and waiting for the next one and I'm at home re-watching Bones episodes ;P ! Thanks for reading!**

**-CAREN67**


	10. A Dream Come True

**BABY QUESTIONS**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**LAST: **

**She had to tell Booth.**

**Brennan sprinted into the bedroom, stopping at the house phone.**

**"Hello?" Booth answered.**

**"Hey Booth. It's Temperance. Have you finished picking up those papers from the office yet?"**

**"I'm on my way home now… why?" Booth asked curiously.**

**"I have something to tell you."**

Fifteen minutes has passed as she waited for husband to come home. She felt like jumping up and down with the giddiness that flowed through her. Tick Tick Tick. Brennan could hardly wait to tell him about the exciting news. He wouldn't be mad that she took the test while home alone, right? No, he would be excited. They could finally start the family Booth and she always dreamed of.

Booth grasped the steering wheel with his knuckles white. What could she possibly want to tell him? She sounded excited and very cheerful, yet he the nagging feeling of curiosity made him grip the wheel and drive with more swiftness than usual.

Booth parked in his usual spot and briskly walked to the door. Retrieving his keys from his back pocket he unlocked the door.

"Hey, Bones! I'm home!" Booth shouted from the door frame.

"Hello. How's everyone at the office?"

"Good, I think Hacker still has a slight grudge on me for marrying the woman he unsuccessfully tried to date." Booth shrugged of his suit jacket and placed it nicely on the coat rack.

"It wasn't my fault I had bones and bodies to deal with. I was working a case, what did he expect? Plus, I'm glad I married you." Brennan trailed behind Booth as he retrieved a wine bottle from the counter and a glass.

"Thanks Temperance. Wine?" He asked, as he poured red liquid into a clear, spotless wineglass.

"I will no being having anymore wine from now on." Brennan stated matter-o-factly.

"I've told you before, there is nothing wrong with one glass every few nights. We aren't addicts or anything." Booth scooped his wife into his arms resting on a dinning room chair.

"I know, but it wouldn't be beneficial to my health and someone's health inside me."

"What… you mean you're pregnant? Oh sweetie, that's amazing!" Booth laughed with joy and kissed his wife fiercely but softly. Then, he bent down and lifted her shirt, kissing the bare skin of her stomach.

"We are going to start a family Seeley." Brennan looked into Booth's inviting russet-colored eyes and smiled warmly. "I'm not going to loose this baby."

"You and I will do everything to keep him or her safe." Brennan nodded and tucked her head under Booth's chin. He softly ran his robust hands through her hair to her neck, light massaging her shoulders.

"Wait till the squint squad hear." Booth and Brennan shared a knowing look, as their lips brushed softly against each other, both blissful that their dream came true.

**It's short, I know. I wanted to get another one in before tomorrow, but I'll try right when I wake up tomorrow.** :) **Please review. Thanks for reading.**

**-CAREN67**


	11. The Woman in Charcoal

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know how I am doing. I would like to improve my work to become a better writer. Thank you! -CAREN67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.  
**

**BABY QUESTIONS**

**CHAPTER 11 **

The anthropologist snapped on a pair of blue gloves, hovering over the bones of a war victim. She loved her work. She loved bones. She loved Booth. She loved the baby growing inside her.

One bullet wound to the tibia, small nicks on the fourth vertebrae, two phalanges…

She was interrupted from her calculating thoughts when someone called, "Bren! How was Paris?"

"Great! Booth and I had an amazing time, there were some fabulous art museums, the climate was beautiful, and the romantic atmosphere was as magnificent as you said it would be!"

"When am I wrong?" Angela asked innocently. "I see your working, need me to reconstruct his face or anything?"

"No, I'm about done. I wanted to get about two more finished since I was gone for two weeks. After that, do you want to get some lunch?"

Booth and Brennan agreed that it would be best to tell Angela separately since she was there through the wedding and everything. Then, they would tell the 'squint squad' the big news.

Angela was a bit surprised by the invite. Usually her friend would forget to eat until Booth came in, coaxing her to join him for a meal.

"Sure. Lets leave at…" She glanced at her artsy-decorated writ-watch, which read nine o' two, "12:30."

"Sounds great Ange." Brennan said in a rush to get back to her bones.

Angela was thrilled that Brennan seemed joyful about something besides the skeleton lying on the chilled metal table.

Two skeletons and a hungry stomach later, Brennan sauntered off the platform to meet her best friend for lunch.

"Hey Ange. Ready to go?" Angela sat at her desk sketching with charcoal.

"Yes, just let me wash off." As the artist scrubbed the black filth from her hands Brennan peeked at the drawing.

There one the sheet laid a picture a woman with her chin tucked to her chest glancing at the large bump forming on her stomach. She protectively held it, with black thick strokes of hair cascading past her shoulders. The woman looked at peace, general. A smile was forever sewn on her lips at the happiness the child soon would bring.

Well, that's a coincidence fore at lunch she was planning on telling Angela about her own pregnancy.

"Alright. I'm all clean." Angela put on her cerulean-colored coat and buttoned it up to her collarbones. "You like it? It came as a sudden inspiration of life."

Brennan looked up from the picture; her cobalt eyes shimmering with tears. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks, Sweetie! I am starving, lets go." Brennan quickly agreed feeling more hungry then she could ever remember. _Must be the pregnancy._

B&B!B&B!B&B!B&B!B&B!

They decided to go to a café not far from the Jeffersonian, since they would have to come back anyways.

The women were seated by a window were the scenery kept them both in a comfortable silence.

An elderly couple passed by the café laughing softly. The aged man kept his arm on the small of the woman's back protectively, telling her stories that made her azure eyes spark with happiness and life. Brennan couldn't help but hope that one-day Booth and she would be spending their retired years in the sun walking through the park; apparent to everyone around them that they were truly in love.

White puffy clouds scattered on the playground of the blue sky, each making new shapes for children to guess their identity to. Crisp green grass was littered with dew drops and yellow flowers sprung up from the ground. Many butterflies and buzzing bees made home to the sweet nectar.

"May I get you two anything to drink?" A plump lady clothed in tan slacks and a horrendous sweater with lambs dancing about the chartreuse knit asked. Her hair was clipped in a high bob and her ear lobes drooped from the large tacky Christmas trees that hung upon them. The woman has soft green eyes and her nametag read PAM.

"I'll have a coffee please." Angela stated.

"Just water, thanks."

"Great. I'll be back in a jiffy." The women smiled at each other.

"I have something to tell you Ange."

"It is about time! You looked so happy this morning, what's up?" Brennan looked up. "The ceiling is up… oh you mean…" Angela rolled her eyes at her friend while stifling a chuckle. She loved her dearly but some times the brilliant scientist was at a complete loss. Fortunately, Booth had been helping her with expressions and she has understood the 'pop culture' better.

"Well, don't freak out of anything, but I took the pregnancy test and it was positive." Brennan laughed when her friend yelled, "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! THIS IS GREAT. YOU AND BOOTH DESERVE THIS MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE. THIS IS COMPLETELY FANTAS-" Angela rambled before being cut off.

"Shh… I told you not to freak out! Everyone is staring at us." Everyone was dead silent with the attention turned to the friends and Pam had an eyebrow raised with her hands holding their drinks.

"Thanks," Brennan stated taking a sip of the iced water. It felt fantastic against her throat. Pam nodded adding the side remark, "Congrats by the way. Being able to conceive a child is a wonderful thing." With that Pam turned on her heel and strolled into the kitchen.

"As you probably got from what I said last, I am so happy for you and Booth."

"Thanks Ange."

"I'll be with you every step of the way. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl." Angela pondered.

"It is one of the _baby questions,_ I must say. Though, I sincerely don't care. Either child would be exceptional." The two women chatted excitedly over the baby that was making its way to the world.

In some ways Brennan was like the picture Angela drew thick with charcoal, she was motherly, peaceful, protective, content, and waiting.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please let me know! If you didn't please email me so that I can improve it. Review! Thanks.**

**-CAREN67  
**


	12. Dizziness and Weariness

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading, reviewing, story alerting, and favorite-ing! :) Sorry for the wait! Happy reading! -CAREN67**

**Disclaimer: I own Bones! Just kidding. I DO NOT OWN BONES, but I love it dearly! :P**

**Baby Questions**

**CHAPTER 12**

The darkness blurred into vision as Brennan swung her legs off the bed. As swiftly as a pregnant woman could run, Brennan rushed to the bathroom. She kneeled down to the toilet and spilt all the contents of last night's measly dinner of stir-fry.

Cold sweat formed at the nape of her neck as she retched. Two calloused, large, warm hands gathered her brown locks and tenderly rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm okay. You can go back to sleep Booth." Brennan feebly whispered, feeling the coolness of the tiles on her thighs.

"I'm going to stay with you through it all Temperance. I love you. I love this baby." He bent down, gingerly kissing the top of the scientist's head.

"I love you too. This baby is worth it all and more." She smiled and placed a hand on the large bump forming on her stomach.

"Lets go Baby, and get some sleep." Brennan pressed her head against Booth's neck as he lifted her bridal style.

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock blared. Booth stretched out his arms and groggily asked, "Are you feeling okay, Bones?" Brennan was curled in a fetal position and her breathing was more labored than the last few days.

"I'm quite dizzy at the moment Booth." She said in a weak voice.

"Is there anything I could get you?"

"Yes, a wet washcloth please for my head. It's throbbing." Booth rushed to the bathroom retrieving a blue washcloth, a glass of water, and the home phone. He quickly dialed a now familiar number.

"This is Angela."

"Hey Ange. It's Booth."

"Oh hey Booth! How's Brennan? Today is the start of her third term right?"

"Yes. She says she is feeling very dizzy and has a headache. I think I should call her doctor." Booth knew he was overreacting and it was common to feel dizzy with the pregnancy, but he always thought it was better safe than sorry.

"I agree. This baby means the world to all of us. Tell her I hope she feels better."

"Will do. Thanks Ange. Bye."

"Bye." The call disconnected.

Booth hastily ran back to the dim-lit bedroom and kneeled beside his wife.

"How are you doing Baby?" He placed the cool cloth to her forehead. "Can you sit up for a minute and have some water?" Brennan tried to push herself, but gave up and closed her eyes again.

"Too tired." She mumbled. Booth looked at her with russet fear-laden eyes.

"I'll leave the water here." He placed it on the white painted bedside table. "Get some sleep Bones. Then we will leave to get a check up."

"No need. Tdkext ritay."

"I know we have an appointment next Friday, but I want you to go today just to make sure every thing is going well. Okay Bones?" She was already asleep.

**What happened to Brennan? What will happen at the appointment? Will Booth's "alpha male instincts" kick in too strongly? Read on to find out! Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**-CAREN67**


	13. The AlphaMale

**Thanks for reading everyone! Also, thanks for waiting for my posts! I hope you like this chapter. Happy Reading -Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones!**

**Baby Questions  
**

**The Alpha-Male**

She woke up to a gentle push on her arm.

"Bones! You got to get up now."

"Mhm?"

"You are scheduled for an appointment in thirty minutes." Brennan scrubbed her face with the heel of her hand, hoping to rub away the sleepiness that overwhelmed her.

Brennan raised her hand and Booth pulled her up from the bed. Her large belly making her body tumble forward slightly.

"Whoa, I gotcha Bones." Booth handed his wife her large Jeffersonian sweatshirt and stretchy yoga pants.

Once changed out of her pajamas the anthropologist slipped on her boots.

"Booth I'm so tired!" she weakly exclaimed. The fact that she had been asleep all day worried Booth and caused the skin at the bridge of his nose to crease in concern.

"It's okay, Temperance. We will be there shortly and then you can go back to sleep." Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan protectively as she rested her head on his shoulder.

At the top of the stairs Brennan's body was too weak and it protested with each step.

"Booth, stop." Her breathing was labored and a thin layer of sweat dripped down her forehead.

Booth was anxious. They had only been walking, very slowly, for less than five minutes. How could it take that much out of her?

Booth scooped her up in his arms and jogged to his SUV. He strapped her in safely and started the engine.

_FBI has special privileges,_ he thought as he zoomed down the twirling roads with the siren blaring.

He caught a quick glance of Brennan. Her breathing was labored and her head rested against the cool glass of the window. Her eyes were shut.

"How are you doing, Bones?"

"Tired."

"Well, we are here, so lets go see what the doc has to say." Brennan mumbled an incoherent reply. Booth once again scooped up Brennan and cradled her to his chest.

Walking up to the main office took seconds, yet they felt like hours to Booth.

"Hello, I have an appointment for Temperance Brennan Booth."

"Yes, please fill out these forms and the doctor will be with your wife at any moment."

"Thanks." Booth grunted. The stained-fabric covered chair squeaked as Booth sat down.

Brennan felt fatigue she never felt before. Even after a long case was finished she never felt like this. She hugged her stomach and felt _kick, kick, kick._ She smiled. Who knew this child growing inside her could make her feel such happiness.

Brennan glanced around the room. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton and every thing that was usually sharp with details, blurred like water paint on paper. A fish tank was at her left with little orange and yellow blobs making yet another lap around the cramped tank. Blue pebbles, made to give fish a home at sea feel, covered the murky glass and a plastic mini scuba diver bobbed up and down. The pallid walls held crooked picture frames of flowers and beaches. The cheap gold spray paint peeled at the edges of them. Besides the rack of Oprah and Teen magazines, the waiting room held a bare feel.

She loved Booth dearly, but he was such an alpha-male that it was irritating. It was a good idea to come here since she had been feeling so weak, but he was acting insanely protective of her and the baby. How could he live like that? She cared and was always protective, but she didn't go to drastic measures like he always does. Oh well, she loved him too immensely to bicker about his true alpha-male nature.

"Temperance Brennan?" The nurse called from the door. Booth stood up and placed his hands at Brennan's hips. Hoisting her up.

She felt too tired and weak to complain.

Once situated in the room and seated on the white crinkling paper of the examining table the doctor came in.

"Hello Temperance."

"Hi."

"Seeley told you have been feeling very weak lately. Right?" She nodded. "Okay, I'm going to take a sample of your blood to examine." Brennan nodded again leaning further into the safety of Booth's chest.

Booth knows her worst phobias. Most married couples do. He knew that the fearless, brave Dr. Temperance Brennan is afraid of one, snakes. Two, needles.

"It will be over soon Baby. It's okay." Booth soothed. The physician cleaned the needle and poked it into her arm. Brennan yelped quietly.

"It's all over, Temperance. It's all over." Booth rubbed away the tears that had slipped down Brennan's cheeks.

"Alright. Well, I am going to test this. I'll be back in about thirty minutes with the results."

The minutes ticked by slowly.

Each _tick, tick, tick _dripped into each other

Breathing was heavy.

A worried face looked down at the love.

The love of his life

_Tick, Tick, Tick._

Red held the answers.

It was the blood.

Blood that ran through blue snaked veins.

Blood that shared and nurtured another.

Blood oaths.

Blood answers.

Clean.

Sick.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The door opened softly and the doctor walked in with a folder and a bottle.

"Hello. The tests just came in. Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine. So, what is there to share?" Booth asked impatiently. He wanted to protect Temperance, to shield from what ever might be hurting her and their baby.

Booth rubbed his hand up and down Brennan's arm. She was fast asleep.

"It seems that Temperance, here, is highly anemic."

"I thought she was tested when she found out about the baby."

"She was. At the time, her blood came out negative for Anemia. Anemia can become present during pregnancy. In fact 20% of pregnant American women become anemic during one of their terms. It is often found in cases with pregnancy because the human body produced more blood for the child and there is often lack of iron in the blood. Stress from work or anything else can help cause Anemia as well. Also, you told me that Temperance is a vegetarian. Vegetarians who avoid all animal products may have a slightly higher risk for deficiencies in iron and some B vitamins. Although dried beans and green vegetables often contain iron, it is less easily absorbed from plants than from meat." Booth ran his fingers through Brennan's hair. "Unfortunately, Temperance is very anemic to a point where we must treat her as soon as possible. I'm assuming some of her symptoms includes: dizziness, nausea, tiredness, weakness, labored breathing, sweating."

"Yes, those symptoms sound about right. What does she need to cure here?"

"Since Temperance has iron deficiency anemia I want to treat it by giving her iron supplementation with ferrous sulfate or ferrous gluconate. Vitamin C may aid in the body's ability to absorb iron." The doctor pulled out a bottle of pills and handed them to Booth. Please give her 3 a day. If she has any side affects, just reduce the dosage. Make sure has lots of rest." Booth nodded taking in her instructions clinically. He would make sure his wife would feel better.

"How about the baby?"

"I must tell you that Anemia can cause damage to the baby. The baby could be born lighter or with a motor deficiency." Booth's heart sunk. "Luckily, if severe Anemia starts during the first trimester then there would be serious problems. The baby is fine right now and I don't think this will cause too many problems since she is already in her third term." Booth thanked god silently and smiled.

"Thank you."

"It's my job. Now, you probably should get her back to bed. Don't forget the pills! I'll see you two in a few weeks." The female doctor winked and left the hospital room.

Booth picked up Brennan and brought her home.

Once in their cozy bedroom again, Booth gently laid Brennan down on the fluffy white comforter that was lazily drooping of the bed.

"Booth?" Temperance whispered. Clearly disoriented.

"Yes, Baby?"

"When did we get home?"

"A couple minutes ago." Booth leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I guess I kind of slept through the blood result."

"Yes, you did."

"What happened?"

"Temperance. You have anemia."

"I thought I was already tested for that!" Brennan was getting worked up and her body tightened with fear.

"You did. The baby is fine. Don't worry. They said it was good that it appeared during third term instead of first or second." Brennan nodded, letting the new information sink in.

"Did they give you supplements or something to bring up my iron supply?"

"Right here." Booth dug around in the pocket of his dark jeans and pulled out the bottle. Shaking it he said, "How about you take one now and go back to sleep." Brennan agreed and greedily drowned a glass of water and the large pill.

"I love you." Brennan mumbled before falling asleep.

"I love you too." Booth crawled under the covers, draped an arm protectively around her, and fell asleep. His alpha-male tendencies may be annoying but he would always protect his girl.

**Thanks for reading! What will happen in the morning? How will Temperance's body handle the Iron supplements? Did you like it? Please tell me what you think!!! Review, they make me post faster! Thanks again. -Caren67**


	14. It's a Suprise

**Readers, I am so sorry for the wait. State testing is almost done and my history test is taken (I am inwardly dancing with joy). Anyway, sorry for the wait! Thanks for the review and story alerts! It is amazing how many veiws I get and they make me very happy :D! Hopefully this chapter is well worth the wait. Thank you! -Caren67 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I just write for my own entertainment and for others. ;P**

**Baby Questions**

**Chapter 14**

Soft snores could be heard from a sleeping Temperance Brennan.

_Brennan was walking through a grimy alley behind the Jeffersonian when she heard a soft cry._

_A young boy with soft curls and tear stained cheeks sat curled up by a trash can. He had beautiful dark skin. It was the color of moonlight, rich like chocolate._

"_Hi sweetie." Brennan knelt down and met him at eye level. "What's wrong?"_

"_I ran! I know I'm bad, but I was so scared." He sobbed and frightened bright eyes searched the anthropologist's face. "Will you tell?" _

"_Tell what? Whom did you run from?" Her worried eyes searched his. _

"_A man. He was so mean! He yelled at me… and hit me." The child turned his face so that Brennan could see the angry red hand print on his left cheek. _

"_How do you know this man?" Brennan tried not to yell and frighten the boy. _

"_He is my foster father." She was furious. _

_After Brennan's parents and brother had left her, she went into the foster system. Some of the homes were horrid with the drunken men and frail scared women. She had lived through many terrible experiences of her own of this sort and couldn't watch another person go through it. _

"_You will help me won't you?" _

"_Of course. I won't let that man touch you again." She placed a hand on his small shoulder. "I'll protect you."_

_Suddenly, a loud noise erupted from beside her. A tall heavy man grabbed the boy by the color and shook him._

"_Where have you been?" He grunted._

"_Let him go! Don't treat him like that?"_

"_Who the hell are you!" He advanced toward her. _

"_That is to none of your concern. I heard that you are the foster father so touching him so roughly is illegal. He shouldn't have to deal with you!" _

"_What did you tell her?" He roughly shook the sobbing child. _

"_Nothing! Please… Please don't hurt me!" The boy cried._

"_Let him go!" Brennan pushed at the heavy man's chest. The man reacted by swinging a fist at her nose. Blood poured down her face. She hastily wiped it off with her sleeve and lunged to help the boy._

_The man tossed the child aside as if he was feather. _

"_No!" She cried. The boy was a limp rag doll in the corner of the alley. A fresh sticky red substance pooled out from the child's head._

_The large man shoved Brennan one last time before running away. _

_She wasn't able to protect this young boy. Even though she had just met the stranger she cried as she held him in her lap. She couldn't protect him from what she had feared most in her life. How would she protect someone she truly loved? How could she protect her own child? _

_She sobbed, "Please, no… no. No!" Crying for what was lost and for what she couldn't prevent_.

"Bones! Temperance!" Booth called. He searched frantically around for something that would wake his wife. She was screaming over and over, with her arms thrashing around. The sheets on the bed tangled tightly between her legs. Sweat covered her face and she screamed in her sleep.

"Please, no… no. No!" She hollered. Tears soaked her pillow as she continued to yell.

"Baby, Temp… Shhh… It's okay." Booth stroked his wife's hair. He peeled the wet soaked lock off of her face and gently shook her.

Finally after a few minutes her breathing evened out and she opened her eyes.

"Hey Bones." Booth whispered. "It's okay, I'm here." Tears reappeared in her eyes and she broke down into her husband's lap bawling.

"It was just a dream. It's not real."

She looked up at him with a flushed face and asked, "Is this a bad idea? I never wanted to be mother until a year or so ago. What if I'm harming the human inside me by bringing it to this world?"

"What?" Booth was clearly shocked. "How could you say that? You will be an amazing mother and the baby couldn't be luckier."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." He leaned down and kissed Brennan's forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?" Brennan shook her head.

"Not now. It is common for pregnant woman to dream of children, but I was lost. I couldn't help. I just stood there in that dream and watched a life be ruined. I don't want my child, our child, to have to go through anything like that."

"Our baby won't. I'll protect him with my life, you know that."

"I do."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Not as exhausted. Tired, but not enough to skip seeing everyone."

"Good. Get ready and we will leave." Booth took Brennan's petite hand in his large one and hoisted her up. She was ready to start her day.

After taking a dose of the Iron Supplement, she and Booth left to the Jeffersonian.

**B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B!**

The familiar swoosh of the doors greeted them as they entered the museum. The room was buzzing with noise as they slowly made their way to the platform.

Beep! The noise of the key card sliding through the monitor sounded as Angela made her way to the married couple.

"Hey Sweetie! Booth." She gingerly hugged her very pregnant best friend and knuckle-punched Booth.

"How you doing?" She asked Brennan.

"Alright. Sore back and legs, the usual. The doctor diagnosed me with Anemia, so I am on Iron Supplements." Booth rubbed Brennan's shoulders softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Brennan shrugged. "We will be ready in a few minutes. Hodgins has to finish looking at some dirt and we can go."

"It's not _dirt_!" A familiar voice exclaimed. He spitted out the word dirt as if it was poison. "It is a special type of mineral that…"

"That's great Jack. Get Cam and let's go!" The curly haired man winked at Brennan, waved at Booth and left in search of his boss.

"Are we going to Sid's, The Diner, or The Founding Fathers for lunch?"

"Uh, The Founding Fathers sounds good." Booth stated.

"Alright."

"Hello Dr. Brennan. Seeley." Cam rushed into the room repining her black hair into a strict tight bun. "How's the baby?"

"It's kicking." Brennan affirmed with a hand placed on her perturbing stomach.

The group slowly, for Brennan's sake, made their way to the front door of The Founding Fathers and headed to their usual booth. As Brennan sat down on the plush red cushion she sighed in relief. It took a lot out of her to walk or stand for a long period of time. After all, she was due in a matter of weeks.

"You okay Bones?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, you know, tired." He nodded as he stuck his red and white striped straw in the ice water. He watched as the ice cubes bobbed up and down due to their buoyancy. _My wife is growing on me, _he though smugly.

"How has work been?" Brennan asked curiously. She reviled not working.

"Completely boring! Bren, it is seriously terrible going to work now a day without a case to mix it up." Cam and Hodgins' eyebrows shot up. "Don't take it personal guys," Angela laughed.

"I am sorry to hear that. Any new remains?"

"Dr. B. No offense, but there isn't any new remains younger that 100BC. Nothing is really super fascinating except for the Aeoloplides turnbulli that just came in. Also known as the Russian thistle grasshopper!"

"Jack that isn't exciting!" Angela teased.

"Yes it is!" Jack Hodgins shrieked. Cam threw her head back and barked a laugh.

"You guys are ridiculous. We are slightly bored, but we get by. Although we miss both of you." Cam pointed two fingers at the FBI Agent and the Doctor.

"We miss you too. Thus the lunch." Booth murmured.

After eating a delicious meal and nursing a couple beers, except Brennan for the alcohol, they has caught up with everything that had happened since Brennan's leave of absence.

"Why don't everyone come over to our place and we can all have some pie?" Booth asked.

"I don't see why not. We aren't on a case or anything and I'm the boss." Cam stated, running a hand through her bangs.

"Sound good. Is there apple?" Hodgins asked rubbing his hands together greedily.

"Of course, I told you Bones. I'm not the only one who loves pie." The two boys excitedly high-fived each other.

**B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B!**

"So Bones, you never told me how you met Angela." Booth said in between bites of his pie and vanilla ice cream. Angela raised an eyebrow and Brennan shrugged.

"Well then I guess today is the day I tell you." Brennan sighed.

A young Temperance Brennan walked warily down the long stretching hallway. She had two large duffle bags hanging carelessly on her shoulders. Her nose was pressed to a parchment. A map. It showed the room numbers, hall names, dormitories, classrooms, and cafes. Her large chucks squeaked against the polished linoleum as she wandered the halls for the highlighted room. She was in room 67.

She was hoping to have a fresh start at college. No more foster homes, no more abandonment, no more helpless feelings. Her last foster home of many had been the worst. She was trapped in the trunk of a car for three days until rescued by social services. Temperance felt that is was the first time social services had ever helped her in life. Getting away from the rotten trunk with a mildew lining, she wanted to get some where in life. The trunk just symbolized how trapped she really was at that time. She wanted to be free. College and education was her best bet.

Finally she reached room 67 and placed a tiny hand on the handle. The door groaned open and let out a soft whisper. She lunged inside hoping to be able to set down her heavy bags.

Loud music played from headphones of a woman Temperance had not seen when arriving. The dark haired woman was up on a bed positioning a beautiful picture of a garden. She nodded her head up and down to the annoying beat like a bobble head. The young woman growled as the picture titled to the left once again!

"Are you doing this on purpose?" She exclaimed, angry at the canvas for not behaving.

"Do you need some help?" Temperance timidly asked. The young girl turned around and her eyes widened with surprise, then excitement.

"Hi! You must be my new room mate."

"Yes, hello. My name is Brennan." Hell with Temperance. Temperance was the scared foster child. Brennan was new, fresh, and a clean slate like the garden picture before the paint.

"Nice to meet you, Brennan. I'm Angela. Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro."

"So do you need some help?" Angela sighed in relief and the two roommates set about fixing their room for college.

Even though Angela was majoring in art and Brennan in anthropology, it was as if someone glued then together with a sloppy tube of white glue. Little did they know then, they would work together in the future and become best friends.

"Wow! That's some deep stuff!" Hodgins joked. "I didn't know you guys knew each other from college, but that's awesome." Cam was equally surprised. She knew they were close, just not that they were educated together. Booth was trying to cool his temper at the fact that his wife was stuck in a car for three days. What the F***? Was the guy ever arrested? Booth shook it off, remembering to do a profile search after.

"So when is the baby due Bren?"

"In about one week or so. It varies."

"I'm so excited! We need to go baby shopping soon. Get some little baby boots and things." Angela added.

"Do you even know if it is a boy or girl yet?"

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise." Cam nodded in agreement.

"Where did Hodgins go?" Brennan asked twisting in her seat to look around the room.

"He had to use the restroom. Actually, here he is now." Cam said, standing up. Hodgins winked. Coding that he was ready. Booth clapped his hands together. "We have something for you from Hodgins, Cam, Angela and I. Follow me." Booth once again raised his wife onto her feet and she curiously looked up at him. "It's a surprise. Wait and see." He whispered into her ear. She shivered at t he contact.

Brennan was ushered into the hallway towards the spare bedroom.

"Look inside." She did and what she saw immediately brought tears to her eyes. It was so beautiful.

**Curious? Story Alert me and read on! Like it, hate it, questions, comments? Let me know! Review!!!! Thanks for reading. -Caren67**


	15. PLEASE READ! Author's Note

Dear all readers,

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I will try to post tomorrow because today is my birthday. YAY! I am now 14 years old. Party! **I want to hold a poll… shall Brennan have a boy or girl? You choose! Please review and let me know.** I will see what is most liked. Also, did anyone see the Bones finale last night? It was crazy! If you are like me and don't have anyone to talk to about Bones, email me! Thank you to whoever is reading this!

-Caren67


	16. Apple Pie

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers! I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

"Look inside." She did and what she saw immediately brought tears to her eyes. It was so beautiful.

All around her was a stunning nursery. There was a dark wooden crib and a diaper table. A wicker basket at her left was filled to the brim with rattles, plush animals, soft blankets in hues of pink and blue, and many others. The walls were painted in a light tan.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you!" Brennan exclaimed. Angela stepped forward.

"No problem Sweetie! This baby means everything to you two and I love him or her already!" Angela threw her arms up, "Besides, I will most likely be bay sitting and I want the room to be perfect." She took a couple steps forward and embraced her friend.

"This is wonderful, everyone. Thank you!" Booth spoke. He knew about it all along and had let the Squints in the previous day, keeping his wife away.

As the Squints filed out of the house, Brennan sunk into the comforts of the cushions on the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired." Booth rubbed his hands up and down Brennan's arm.

"Lets get you into the bed then."

"The nursery is beautiful Booth."

"I'm glad you love it." He said as he helped his wife to her feet.

"I can't wait for the day I can touch my toes!" She muttered as they slowly made their way to the bathroom.

"I go grab you pajamas." Booth hurried out of the room in search of the maternity clothing.

Brennan looked at her reflections and shook her head. Seeing herself pregnant was something interesting, something she never thought she'd she. Brennan pressed her hands to the large mass on her stomach. Kick!

She giggled and whispered, "There are so many things I want to show you. The world is huge, and I will be there to explore it with you." Although she felt silly talking to something that couldn't understand her, she felt comforted. Babies at this stage could hear, but obliviously not understand.

This baby wasn't going to live the life like she led. This baby will have parents that follow the law and will stay with her forever. She remember the day like it was yesterday, the most horrific day of her life.

_Temperance Brennan yawned dramatically and swung her legs off her bed, thinking that her mother and father were making breakfast together in the kitchen. How she could show them her A on the last science test_

_Then she remembered._

_It had been one week, one frightening week since they had left. Temperance's parents disappeared Christmas Eve. Ever since, Russ her brother, has been taking care of her._

"_Russ?" The young girl wandered around the lonesome house searching. She passed the kitchen, the dinning room, the living room, Mom and Dad's room, the bathroom, her room, and then Russ'. _

_Her fingers clasped the cold steel knob and the door creaked open. The hinges of the door groaned in protest. _

_The air from her lungs was knocked out of her. _

"_No, no, no, no, no, no. No! No!" Temperance wildly ran though the room of her brother. Searching. The bed linens were stripped from the bed, the posters were gone. Her hands fumbled for the dresser handles. She pulled at them swiftly. Where the t-shirts, pants, and pajamas used to lay was an empty drawer. Bare. Just like the hallow sinking feeling in her stomach. _

"_No! Russ wouldn't leave me too! No! No!" Tears were rivers down her cheeks as she stumbled to the closet. The two things left was Russ' worn high-school sweatshirt and a picture._

_The picture held her family. The thin glass ruined with cracks. The family picture was broken just like the real people posing. The smiles that were displayed were shattered with the reality that they were apart. No longer a family._

_Where would she go? She had no other family or friends. No one. She loved them, still loves them. Did they not love her back? All the years she grew up with her best friend. Her brother. Had he hated her enough to abandon her? _

_Tempe sunk to her knees as sobs ripped out from inside her. _

This would not happen to her child. Their child would be loved and cherished. The baby would grow up like everyone should.

Brennan took out a washcloth and dabbed her face with cold water. She pinned her up in to a messy bun, and brushed her teeth. The strong sent of mind was scrubbed on her white teeth and the sticky paste dribbled down her chin. She hastily spit into the sink and rinsed thoroughly.

"Hey." Booth came to her side. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She tossed her shirt into a bundle at the dirty hamper; tugging on her cotton nightdress.

She glanced over to Booth who was string intently at her with a goofy smile smacked on his face.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"You are so beautiful."

"How can you say that when I'm so pregnant that I can't even get up from a chair without help," She pouted.

"Oh, please. You are the prettiest thing on the planet." Brennan playfully smacked him on his shoulder.

"What you are!" He said innocently with his hands raised and brown eyes wide.

"Thanks Booth. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in cradling her head in his hands and kissing her tenderly. "You are going to make such a fantastic mom."

"You think?" Booth smiled and nodded.

"You already make a fantastic father with Parker."

Over the past few months Parker had been spending every other weekend with us. He was completely thrilled with the idea of being an older brother.

"_Hey bud. I have some news." Booth said, meeting his six-year-old son at eye level. _

"_What's up Dad?"_

"_Temperance is going to have a baby." Parker fist-punched the air smiling brightly._

"_Yes! Then I have someone to play cars with!" _

_Temperance laughed and added, "We aren't sure whether it will be a boy or girl yet."_

"_That's okay! I have plenty of puzzles and things too!" He didn't seem to realize that when the baby wouldn't be his age at first. _

"_Will you help take care of him Parker? He or She will be very tiny." Parker nodded, his face set in a serious expression._

"_I will. I promise!" The curly hair boy animatedly went on with toys and game to play with the baby. _

**--------------- AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO MENTIONS PARKER MORE! I'LL MAKE A PARKER STORY AFTER THIS ONE MAYBE. ;) STORY CONTINUED…**

Once Brennan was tucked into bed, she fell asleep.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

A few days earlier the doctor put Brennan to bed rest. The baby was due in a week and both Temperance and Seeley were very excited.

"Hey Booth?"

"Yes Bones?"

"Can you grab me some pie?" As strangely as that sounds, Brennan craved pie all the time. Before she couldn't stand the thought of eating baked fruit.

"Sure, I think I could go for a slice as well." He raised an eyebrow and left the room.

Booth was nervous about leaving his wife alone, so he hurried to the kitchen. He thought about his life. Of course, he still worked for the FBI but was on a leave of absence for Temperance. He couldn't wait to bring their child home, to have him or her to be in that empty nursery. Also, the suspense with whether the baby is boy or girl was killing him (dramatically put). Temperance wanted it to be a surprise. It was one of those wild baby questions.

Booth grabbed the apple pie and two plates. He sliced into the flaky crust and spooned out the apple filling onto the plate. Taking out two forks he picked up the plates waiter style.

"Booth!" Brennan called out in an anguished scream. Booth rushed out to his wife. "I think my water just broke." The apple pie was forgotten.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, the poll is still going so pick whether you want the child to be a boy or girl. I'll go with what everyone wants. Tell me what you think. Thank you! -Caren67**


	17. It Is Time

**Readers and reviewers, thank you for all the reviews and views! ;P Also, thank you to everyone who told whether they wanted the baby to be a boy or girl! That helped a ton. I've tallied the vote up and now know whether to have the baby a boy or girl. If you have name ideas let me know. ;) Thanks again! Happy reading. -Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

"**Booth!" Brenna****n called out in an anguished scream. Booth rushed out to his wife. "I think my water just broke." The apple pie was forgotten.**

"Seeley, grab the bag!" Booth was ahead of the game.

"I got it Bones, let's go!" He scooped up his wife into his arms and ran to the SUV. "Booth, what about my I-pod! The instructors at our pregnancy class said it would be useful! I have all that soothing music on it."

"Bones, we don't need the I-pod! I'll sing to you if we need really need music."

Brennan snorted, "I will pass Seeley. I hear you in the shower and I'd rather take the labor pain any day."

"Not nice! How are you feeling?" He gave his wife a nervous glance.

"Actually not to bad…" Brennan let out a tormented scream. "Never mind… ah! We really should grab that I-pod."

"Temperance! You can listen to it after you have the baby! Let's get you to the hospital." He turned on the siren and weaved through the vehicles around him. "FBI has benefits!"

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

Once inside the hospital with Brennan in Booth's arms they rushed to the front desk.

"Temperance Brennan, my wife… she's in labor." The woman in the blue scrubs nodded her head and handed him some papers to fill out. What a vexing woman she was!

"No way, my wife's water broke and you want me to fill out papers? I'll fill them out after. Just get her to a doctor." Booth threw the young woman his best charm smile.

"Alright Sir." She stuttered. "Please get her to a wheelchair and I'll have a nurse bring you two to a room."

"How you holding up Bones?" Her face was pushed into Booth's shoulders as she muffled her screams. He brushed the sweat soaked hair from her face and gently set her

in a wheelchair.

An old nurse waved them over. The strong sent of cigarettes hung in air as they trailed behind her. She wore her gray hair in a strict bun and had a frown edged into her face.

"What's your name?" She grunted to Brennan.

"Temperance Brennan."

"Oh yeah? My daughter reads your books." She gushed in a way that didn't sound all that excited.

"Um, thanks?"

"Thanks for what? Here's your room and a fun time in labor." She turned in left.

"What the hell! Someone needs to fire her. She smelt disgusting and ugh! Her new name in Nurse Croched." Booth whined. Temperance just shrugged and wheeled into the room. Booth lifted her to the itchy covered bed.

"How many minutes in between the contractions now Bones?"

"About ten minutes give or take."

"I'm going to make a call. I'll be right back." He set down the green and silver emergency bag, gave a book to Temperance, and left.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"Hey Rebbecca. It's me Booth. Bones is in labor right now and I want Parker to be here once the baby is born. I'll call you when that happens. Please turn on your phone! Thanks!" He clicked the off button and searched through his contacts.

He rapidly sent a text to Angela, Hodgins, and Cam.

_It's time._**Sorry for the shortness**_**! I onlly had a bit of time to write. I will try to publish in the next two days! Better than nothing though, right? Please review! If you have a name idea for the baby let me know. Thanks for reading, please review! -CAREN67**_


	18. Arrival

**Thank you for reading and all of the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter is so late. We just finished family life (two week class in science where we learn about sex, pregnancy, STD, ect.) and I wanted to make sure I got the extra info about pregnancy. Thanks for waiting. All of the reviews helped a ton! Thank you to TravelingSue and Jsiebert for the name help. Also, thanks to bb-4ever, believeagainx, parker2010, Hikari-Kayko, and everyone else for thier comments. Happy reading! -Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones! **

**Baby Questions Chapter 18**

Hodgins eyes widened and he ran to the platform of the lab!

"Guys! I just got a txt from G-Man. Dr. B is in labor!" The curly haired man grabbed his car keys that are patterned with insects and stood impatiently for his friends.

"Oh my god!" Angela quickly swiped her key card through the scanner and rushed down the steps of the platform. "Lets go!"

Click Click! Cam's heels rang through the air as she rushed to the entrance.

"I'll drive!" Called a frantic sounding Hodgins.

The group piled into his red mini cooper and rushed to the hospital.

"Booooooth!" Brennan screamed as a wave of pain rolled over her.

"Shhhh… Bones. Breathe, in and out." He gulped the warm hospital air not only for his wife's sake, but also for his. He was so nervous that bounced his leg up and down unconsciously.

"She is about eight centimeters dilated. Because of her fit, healthy shape, she has dilated quickly. I hope for her to be ten inches by the next hour." The doctor said in the same clinical voice that Brennan uses with her bones. She scribbled a couple notes on Brennan's chart and left the room with a nod.

"How are you holding up Temp?" Booth brushed a sweaty strand from her face. She had to smile at the endearment.

"The contractions are now closer together. It's worth it though, for our baby. I have this wonderful feeling. I have created a being. We have made someone who will breath the air we do. He or she will accomplish something amazing. This baby will help this untamed world for the better. Each day, he or she will affect this planet. I'm just in awe that we created this life." Tears ran down Booth's cheeks. How did her deserve such a woman? Their baby was about to be born and he would be a father. He has Parker, but he couldn't be there for his 24/7 because of Rebecca. Now he would with this child.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Are you crying?"

"I guess I am." He said feeling the wetness on his face. "I'm just so lucky to have you as my _wife_. This child…" He placed a hand on her large stomach "Is so amazing, and he or she isn't even born yet. I can wait to show the world to the baby." Brennan grabbed his fingers and gave a hand-breaking squeeze.

"Me too! Ah! Another contraaaction!"

"Breathe in and out!"

"It hurts so much Booth!" She yelped.

"I know, well I don't really know since I'm a guy, but I bet. Well, I don't really bet because I'm an ex-gambler and can't." He mumbled like a fool and quickly shut up.

Brennan let out a shaky breath when the contraction passed.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Booth."

"Hey, it's Angela. We're here."

"Hey. Bones is in and out of contractions and she's about nine centimeters dilated."

"_Let Ange and Hodgins come in here Booth." Brennan called._

"Bones wants you and the bug man in here. I'll go meet you at the waiting room."

"Alright! Thanks."

Booth greeted Angela and Hodgins and brought them into the room.

"Sweetie!" Angela ran over to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Angela. I need to tell you and Dr. Hodgins something."

"Sure. What's up?" Brennan looked Booth in the eye and he nodded.

"We want you two to be our child's god parents. I don't believe in God, but Booth does. And if there truly is a heaven, I want our child to go there." Booth rubbed Brennan's shoulders.

"Of course! I would love to!" Angela squealed.

"It would be an honor to be your child's god father." Hodgins exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise and excitement. He hugged his friend tightly and kissed Angela straight on the lips. Angela stared at him wide-eyed.

"I love you Angela. I know we didn't work in the past, but I'm crazy about you. You are the most important thing in my life and I need you. I want you to know that." Angela flung her self at the lanky man and kissed him back.

"I agree, I am also crazy about you." She giggled and wrapped her leg around his. Giving him one more peck she seductively whispered, "We will finish this up later."

They turned around to the married couple. Booth patted his friend's should muttering, "Nice job Man." While Brennan shrieked and gave a thumbs-up to her friend.

Many minutes passed until the contractions were almost one long period of pain rather than short fragments of pain.

The doctor came in.

"Alright! Ms. Temperance you are at ten. You can now push." The doctor sat herself in the right position and had a couple nurses by her side. Angela held Brennan's right hand while Booth gripped Brennan's left. Hodgins stood in the corner unsure of what to do. He excused himself to check on the lone Cam.

"Take a deep breathe Temperance. One two three, push!"

"AAAAHHHH! It hurts!" She cried in an anguished scream.

"You're doing great Sweetie. Think about the beautiful baby!"

"Breath Bones. In and out. Just like in that class we took." Booth tried to make his voice as even as possible, but childbirth is gorier that one would expect!

"Keep at it Temperance. Let's try another!" The doctor chimed. _She acted as if she was doing the pushing! Lets… more like me_! Brennan thought to herself.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Good. A few more times." Brennan pushed until the pain was searing white. All she could think of was to bring this baby to the world.

"I see the head Temperance. A couple more times." Brennan gripped Angela and Booth's hands with such intensity that they had to hold their breath to prevent crying out.

"There we go!" Cries filled the room. To Brennan and Booth it was the most beautiful sound on the Earth. "It's a girl!" The nurse called.

"What's her name?" The young nurse in blue scrubs asked.

"Lily Christine Brennan-Booth." Brennan and Booth both say.

"Well she is a very beautiful baby." The woman lays her gently in Brennan's arms.

"She's perfect." Brennan whispered.

"She's gorgeous." Booth quietly exclaimed. He took Lily's warm pink hand between with fingers and glides his thumb over her soft skin.

"She is wonderful, guys." Angela said.

They all look at the child before them. She has finally arrived.

**Like it? Tell me what you think, review! Want to follow the family home? Stay posted for another chapter soon! Thanks for reading! -Caren67**


	19. Welcome Home

**I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and staying with them. I'm sorry for the long wait! This may be my final chapter of this story, if you are satisfied with this ending, contact me and I'll make another chapter. You guys gave been great, so THANK YOU! I have a great idea for my next story, so keep a look out for it. I hope you will like it ;). Please leave me some lasting reviews and what you thought of this story as a whole! **

**And on with the show...!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**CHAPTER 19 -**** BABY QUESTIONS**

"Look Daddy! She has bright blue eyes like Bones!" The curly headed boy exclaimed as he softly petted Lily's head.

"Be gentle Bud! She is brand new to this world and as her big brother you have to show her this world. Help her grow up."

"Does this mean she can play with me? She will _love_ my new blue truck!" The child rummaged through his red backpack and pulled out his toy car. "This is for her." He gently placed it next to his sister, who was resting in Brennan's arms.

"That's very sweet of you Parker." The boy beamed at his stepmother and hugged her softly.

"Hey Parks, do you want to go grab a drink or something and give Bones some rest? I bet she is really, really tired."

"Okay, Dad." He shrugged and walked out the door with a wave.

"I'll be right back. I just have to make a couple calls." He followed his son out to the hall.

Booth pressed the now familiar numbers into the keypad of his phone and clicked send.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max. It's Booth."

"How's my Tempe?"

"She's tired, but doing well. It's a girl." The statement was so simple, yet so meaningful.

"I… oh my god. Wha-What's her name?" Booth could practically see him smiling.

"You grand daughter's name is Lily Christine Brennan-Booth. She is beautiful."

"Of course she is beautiful!" He exclaimed.

"When do you want to come?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes. I'm on my way now."

"Excellent. I'll see you then Max."

"Bye."

The call went blank.

"Hey Parker. Let's go see Angela, Cam and Jack."

"Okay! You mean the really pretty woman that painted my face with all those pretty colors, the lady with the strict bun and the bug man?"

"Yep."

"Cool!" The child fist punched the air.

The father and son walked briskly to the waiting room, with the child's small hand wrapped in his father's.

Angela, Cam and Hodgins stood up at the site of Booth.

"Can I see her now?" Cam and Hodgins asked curiously, with Angela clutching Jack's shoulder.

"Of course. Room 67. I'm going to wait here for Max."

Max came tromping through the door bearing flowers.

"Booth." He nodded, smiling warmly.

"Hey Max. I'm glad you finally made it."

"I'm sorry I couldn't of come any sooner."

"That alright. I bet you want to see your grand daughter now."

The two men walked briskly to the room and Max immediately rushed over to his daughter.

"Oh my god." Tears welled up in the man's blue eyes. Booth never thought he'd see the day when Max Keenan, a former criminal, cries. "She is so beautiful. Your mother, some where out there, is so proud of you Temperance."

"Mom's dead Dad. She can't be proud. But, if she is in some 'heaven' that Booth believes in then, maybe I could accept that statement."

"Well, Tempe. I'm more than proud of you. Even if I left you, it never meant I didn't stop loving you. Baby, I am so proud to be your father. You have married someone special and started the family your mother and I should of given you. Look at this precious little child in your arms." He reached out to touch the peach fuzz on her head. "I couldn't be happier to be her old man, grandpa. Wow. That takes getting used to." After the family moment and passing around Lily, everyone, especially Brennan, was ready to go home.

"All strapped in Bones?" Booth asked as her tucked his child into her carrier with a soft pink blanket.

"Yes, lets go home." Brennan said tiredly as she jammed the metal end of the seat belt into its rightful place.

The ride home was peaceful, except for the constant WHOOSHING sound.

"Voom Voom! Whoosh Whoosh! Wee woo! Wee woo!"

"Parker. Lets try to have a silent car ride home, okay? Maybe we could play the silent game?"

"Yay! Okay Daddy." The child set his toy truck on his knees and let the cool breeze from the window rustle the springy ringlets of hair on his head.

After dropping Parker off at Rebecca's house, Booth drove to their home.

"Welcome home Lily!" Booth chirped. Brennan took Booth's hand and the three of them went inside.

"I'll get some of her things and meet you in our bedroom." Brennan whispered and took Lily into her arms.

A smile tugged at her lips when she walked inside the room. It was beautiful and perfect for their child.

"Look at this Lily! This is your very own room." She smiled and grabbed a Dalmatian stuffed animal named Spot. Enveloping Lily in a fuzzy blanket, Temperance kissed her girl gently and tip toed out of the room.

(*** A/N Yes. Lily is one of those rare perfect babies that are completely peaceful when brought home. My neighbor had a girl named Abby like that. :D )

"Hey Booth."

"Hey Bones." He patted the spot next to him on the bed. She toed off her shoes and softly lowered herself onto the mattress. Even with the extra precautions, she winced in pain.

"How are you doing Bones?" He took a long swig of his glass of water.

"Sore as hell." Booth nearly choked; even if they were married it still shocked him when she spewed out words like hell. Unless she was talking about heaven verses hell and the human references to it, it was very un-bones like.

"What can I do for you?" He rubbed away the knots in her shoulders.

"Nothing besides that. Lily makes it all worth while." She fingered Lily's pink hand as the child slept soundly between them.

"Definitely. This has been such a roller coaster. There are the scary turns where you wish the ride would stop, then there are moments when you're having a blast." The corners of his lips turned up. "No offense, but I sort of thought you went bat-shit crazy when you brought up the baby idea. Being a donor and not being involved…" I let out a low whistle. "I love you far too much. Family is everything to me. I'm so blessed to have such an amazing one at that." He flipped onto his side and placed a palm on her cheek. "You are such a gorgeous woman. The most brilliant, wonderful person breathing on this planet, and you're mine. I still wonder how I got so lucky." He dipped his chin to kiss her tenderly.

"You're not the lucky one!" She admonished. "You, Seeley Booth, are brave, smart, and athletic. You taught me to let my heart drive and put my brain in the back seat." She gave him a toothy grin. "You taught me about faith and hope. You're such a compassionate man. My own superman." She elbowed Booth softly in the rib, both thinking about her Wonder Woman Halloween costume.

"You're going to make a great father Seeley."

"You're going to make one hell-of-a mother Temperance."

Suddenly, all of those confusing baby questions were answered, stashed and shipped away forever.

**Well? Should I write a chapter about grown up Lily and what happens to everybody later on? If you are interested, please please review. Tell me as a whole, what you thought of the story. Thank you all for everything. I have great ideas for another fanfic so keep a look out for it and your favorite crime-solving couple. :)**

**Reviews = Love**

**3 Caren67**


	20. The Beginning

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait. This is the final chapter of Baby Questions, wow! Please review! If you have ideas for other stories, email me and I'll write them. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, story alerted, favorited, and read this story. It has been a great experience and I can't wait to write more. Thanks again! -Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Baby Questions **

**Chapter 20**

Parker Booth stared intently at the skeleton in front of him. He rubbed the stubble on his chin, and took the knee bone to the microscope. He scrutinized a small scrapping on the bone when footsteps came from behind him.

"Good Morning Parker."

"Mornin' Bones." He looked up smiling the same smile as his father's.

"You're here extra early today." Brennan commented.

"Yeah, I wanted to take a look at these remains. The earlier you come, the more time you have… I learned from the best." He walked over to his step-mom and hugged her tightly.

"Make sure you are over by four. We are having dinner." She reminded him, returning the hug.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it." Brennan grinned at him and snapped on a pair of blue gloves.

"Alright, so the patella shows signs of deterioration around this edge. What could that mean?" She loved challenging him.

B&B!B&B!B&B!B&B!B&B!B&B!B&B!B&B!B&B!B&B!B&B!B&B!

Ding! Dong!

Brennan wiped her hands hastily on the blue dishrag and set down her spatula.

"Booth! Can you get that?"

"Yeah, I got it Bones."

Booth hurried to the front door and welcomed their guests. Angela and Hodgins came in first.

"This is for you and the Doctor." Hodgins said passing over a bottle of red wine.

"And here are some cookies!" Ellie passed the platter to Booth. "Noah! Say hello to Uncle Seeley!" Noah came from behind his older sister and hugged Booth.

"Mom!" Angela looked down at her and her husband's children (Noah and Ellie) and raised an eyebrow in question. "Is Parker coming?"

"I think so Noah."

"Awesome!" The two children took off running to greet their aunt.

Booth set down the wine and treats and sat heavily on one of the chairs. The adults chatted happily about new cases, sports, and their kids when the doorbell rang.

Booth opened the door.

"Hey Dad! Lily is coming up right now." Parker gave a guy hug to his father and went to talk with Noah and Ellie. The kids loved him.

"Dad!" Lily's voice called. She ran up and hugged her father tightly.

"Hey Lily! Who is this man that you brought with you?"

"Dad, this is Matt. He was assigned as my partner for the FBI."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Matt. I hope you have my daughter's back… at all times. You better keep her safe. Are you a good shot, because if a crazy murderer comes around I need to know that my girl is safe."

"Dad! Take a chill pill. Matt is amazing. He is a great partner." Booth cleared his throat.

"That's good to know. I'll be watching." Hodgins and Angela chuckled. Booth is an amazing father, but he is also very protective.

"I think he is well fit for a partner. I'm very thrilled for you Lily" Brennan walked over brushing some flour off shirt.

"Thank you Mom." Lily kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Thanks for having me Dr. Brennan and Special Agent Booth."

"Of course! You are our daughter's partner. We know more that anyone how important that relationship is. Please, call us Temperance and Seeley." Brennan said.

"Alright. Thank you Seeley and Temperance." Matt grinned and his dimples became prominent. He had short dark hair, warm brown eyes and was well built.

"Hello Little Sis!" Parker joked giving his sister a tight embrace.

"Hello Older Brother."

After all the greetings were in order, everyone sat down for dinner. They enjoyed a hearty meal as a family.

As Angela prodded her son's shoulder to get him to eat his broccoli, she couldn't help but think of how the whole time line of their life turned out. She was with the man of her dreams, Jack Hodgins, with two beautiful children. Her best friend was finally together with Booth.

Brennan had changed so much, from not believing in love, to having a husband and children.

Lily, much resembling Brennan with auburn hair, bright blue eyes, and a sometimes-annoyingly-logical brain, was a FBI Agent. Just like her father. She was a product of what everyone doubted would ever happen. She was the child of the most stubborn people on Earth.

Angela looked across the table to Parker. He was an assistant at the Jeffersonian, trying to become an Anthropologist. He was already months away from a doctorate and would soon right next to Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Angela turned her head to see Booth chuckling loudly at Brennan. Brennan wore her usual confused expression whenever she stated a pop culture term wrongly. It was a slow process, but Booth was helping her become up to date with all the expressions.

Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan passionately, telling her that he would always love her.

"I'd like to make a toast." Booth said as he stood at the end of the table. "I just wanted to say how grateful I am to have people like you in my life. Angela and Hodgins, you two are the best friends I could ever ask for. Congratulations on such beautiful children. Parker… Son… I am so blessed to have seen you grow into the phenomenal, strong man that you are. Without you, I wouldn't be here right now. You showed just how important a family is.

Lily, you are so talented, gorgeous and wonderful. I'm glad you have a partner that you can trust as much as I trust your mother.

Lastly, Bones. Temperance. You are the light in my life. You're my brilliant, beautiful, hilarious, sweet wife. You made me a better man and I love you so unbelievably much. Thank you everyone for this big family. Who could ask for more?" He smiled and sat down in his seat.

That night was filled with joy and laughter. It wasn't the end, it was just the beginning.

**Well? If you liked this story, please review! I've had a great time with this fanfic and hope you have fun reading it. Feel free to email me with ideas for new stories. I'm open to almost anything! Thank you FanFiction Readers. You are all amazing! ;) -Caren67 **


End file.
